everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabel Habil
Isabel Habil is the daughter of Clever Maria from the Portuguese fairy tale by the same name, which appears in Andrew Lang's Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Isabel Hábil Age: 17 Parent's Story: Clever Maria Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Viktoria Rose Secret Heart's Desire: To put on the finest puppet plays. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled puppeteer, and I can make puppets and other dolls. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Mustafa Korku. He's such a sweetie. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get carried away with my puppets and use them for pranks. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. This is where I create dolls. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm nervous around chemicals. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Mustafa. I can't think of anyone better. Character Appearance Isabel is below average height, with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a teal T-shirt, green pants, and green earrings. Personality Isabel is a skilled ventriloquist who loves making dolls and puppets and using them for show. She loves performing puppet plays for other students too. Biography Ola! My name is Isabel Habil! My mother is Clever Maria. She was the youngest of three daughters. She got a visit from the king and his friends. Mom gave him wine even though he was not thirsty. She later went to the king's garden because her sisters wanted her to steal fruit. The king caught her. Mom's sisters later married the king's friends and had babies. Mom showed the babies to the king, who got angry. Mom was ordered to go to the castle. She asked her father to make a doll of herself, with strings so she could make it move. When Mom had the doll nod, the king though he was mocking her and cut its head off. He then decided to stab himself, thinking he killed Mom, but Mom went to stop him. The two married afterwards. I live with my parents in their castle. I have two older sisters, Mariana and Felicia. I am a fan of dolls, especially puppets, and at Ever After High I perform puppet plays with them. I was inspired by Mom's puppet. I'm good at ventriloquism too, and I enjoy using puppets as stand-ins for myself. Still, I think I'm more of a Neutral than anything. I've got a fellow puppeteer in the form of my friend Barbara Autruche. She specializes in marionettes, and I help her make marionettes for her to use for performances. I have Asperger's syndrome, and it's been hard for me here because of it. I can be pretty socially awkward. But I have found another autistic student to be my boyfriend - Mustafa Korku, who is a very nice guy. We spend a lot of time together. Trivia *Isabel speaks European Portuguese and probably wouldn't understand Brazilian Portuguese. *Isabel's surname means "clever" in Portuguese. *Isabel has a pet orange canary named Roberto. *Isabel is distantly related to Quezia Habil. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:Clever Maria Category:Portuguese